OWF 56
We saw a video of the injured Mason Wolfe arriving. He would be confronting Alexander Theodore Morrison and Beatrice Keenan on their relationship. The first match of the night was Malaya Diyosa taking on Cappadonna. The two were stablemates in the Satsujin Triad, but that was the past. It was a hard fought battle with Malaya wanting to prove that Cappadonna was nothing without her, while Cappadonna wanted to prove that she would be just fine on her own. It was Cappadonna getting the three count after a hellacious powerbomb. Backstage Beatrice Keenan announced that the OWF Women’s Champion Erin Spencer would be defending the OWF Women’s Championship next week at OWF #57 against the winner of the next match! The next match another women’s match. Giovanni Gotch taking on “Baby” Jo Messi. A back and forth match that had the Cincinnati crowd on the edge of their seats. Jo went for a hard right hand but Giovanni ducked it and hit a sleeper hold slam for the three count. Next the OWF Tag Team Women’s Tag Team Titles would be put on the line when the champions, Amanda Kelly and Marilyn Mondo took on Amy Kraven and Chloe Banks. The reigning champions looked pretty dominant early on. But, after Chloe Banks hit Marilyn Mondo with six, count them, six superkicks, Marilyn fell to the outside of the ring. Then, it was Amy and Chloe hitting Amanda with a double superplex for the three count. Amy Kraven and Chloe Banks had won the titles back! Backstage we saw Beatrice Keenan in her office with Alexander T Morrison. She seemed very anxious about Mason Wolfe and when he would confront the two. Next was the main event, a battle royal featuring all kinds of OWF talent, including Zany, Kirby Wilder, Connor Campbell, Matt Thatcher, El Desconocido, Nero and of course Alexander T Morrison. The match was a wild one, with all kinds of alliances, all kinds of twists and turns, and of course Dexter Murdoch doing everything he could to help out Beatrice’s new chosen one, ATM. The final four wound up being ATM, Dexter, Matt Thatcher and El Desconocido. Matt and Desconocido teamed up to eliminate Dexter, lessening the odds for ATM. As Beatrice cheered ATM on, somehow he was able to survive, first eliminated El Desconocido before ducking a Thatcher clothesline attempt and super kicking him out of the ring for the victory. Beatrice climbed in the ring to congratulate ATM. As the duo celebrated, a familiar tune hit the speakers and Mason Wolfe came to the ring. Beatrice took the microphone and tried extremely hard to convince Mason to not do anything. She apologized to Mason. She begged him. She promised him that her and ATM’s relationship wasn’t intentional. Wolfe stepped into the ring. The Cincinnati crowd stood in anticipation, waiting to see ATM get what he deserved. But, Mason smiled, and patted Alexander on his shoulder. Mason whispered something to the new number one contender before turning around and leaving the ring. ATM and Beatrice were shocked. And obviously relieved. Apparently Mason Wolfe was still a part of Self Made, and fine with the relationship between Beatrice and ATM. Although no one could understand why, or how.